


Rootless Tree

by BitterButter



Series: Song-inspired thingies [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, bueno uno, supongo, y puñetazos, y éponine da alguna que otra ostia bien merecida también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comete un error, R se deprime y los demás están un poco hasta lo que viene siendo los cojones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rootless Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Está "basado" en esta canción https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCAvycXqIKc que ahora siempre me recuerda a estos dos.
> 
> No es lo mejor que se ha escrito, pero dudo que sea lo peor.

Estaba siendo una noche maravillosa.

Una noche genial.

No había habido ninguna interrupción durante el discurso de Enjolras y había asistido más de la mitad de la facultad. En el parque, todos alrededor del banco en el que, con un megáfono, el rubio enardecía a las masas.

Pero al terminar, tenía que saltar Grantaire con su comentario. Tenía que decirlo o no iba a poder dormir por la noche. De todas las cosas que Grantaire tenía que hacer en aquel instante, tenía que decir “Guay, esta vez hemos conseguido que casi toda la facultad pierda una tarde en darle coba a tus fantasías. Que vivan las pérdidas de tiem-”. No le había dado tiempo a acabar la frase.

Con el subidón del discurso aún en su cabeza y la rabia acumulada que tenía de hacía ya varias semanas con el pintor, Enjolras solo tuvo tiempo de ver cómo su puño se deslizaba por la mejilla de Grantaire hasta poder recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

“¡Joder Enjy!” oyó exclamar a Courf detrás de sí. Joder Enjy en efecto, porque la mejilla de Grantaire tenía ahora un bulto rojo preocupante.

“Enjolras, te has pasado.” Gritó Éponine mientras ayudaba junto a Joly a levantar a R del suelo.

Enjolras no dijo nada y solo miró a Grantaire. Quería ver una reacción en él, la que fuera, sorpresa, enfado, traición a lo mejor, le daba igual, una emoción. Algo que no fuera su típica sonrisa ladeada y burlona que inspiraba soberbia. Ni la mueca de borracho triste que hacía que Enjolras quisiera borrar el alcohol de la faz de la tierra.

Quería ver una emoción en Grantaire, un indicio de algún tipo de sentimiento.

R abrió los ojos despacio, se crujió el cuello y se levanto con una expresión indescifrable. Se paró delante de Enjolras y le dio una palmada en el hombro. “No somos tan perfectos después de todo, ¿eh? No sabía que tenías el límite ahí, colega.” Y de nuevo ahí estaba, la sonrisa. Como odiaba Enjolras esa sonrisa.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro un rato, hasta que Enjolras decidió ponerse a recoger sus cosas en silencio. El resto de les Amis le siguieron el ejemplo, sin hacer ningún ruido. Combeferre soltaba suspiros de resignación y lanzaba a Enjolras miradas de “Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa”, mientras los demás estaban un poco más preocupados por R y su cara, ahora un poco hinchada en la mejilla izquierda.

“Tienes que ponerle hielo.” Advirtió Joly, rodeándole por el hombro. “Si no baja la inflamación después de una hora con hielo, llámame.”

“Gracias.” Sonrió R, con su mirada fija en Enjolras, que estaba limpiando un par de latas que algunos estudiantes habían tirado al suelo, demostrando haber pasado de gran parte de lo que había dicho.

“Y si necesitas hablar de algo…” sugirió Joly ante la mirada pérdida de Grantaire. “Ya sabes.”

Grantaire giró la cabeza hacía el enfermero. “Tranquilo.” Sonrió levemente y se zafó de su brazo para coger su chaqueta.

“Yo me voy ya.” Anunció a todo el mundo. “Si me necesitáis-ah no, que soy yo.” se rió secamente, les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Enjolras. Éponine se acercó a él despacio y le agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Señaló a R con un dedo e hizo un gesto amenazador con el brazo.

Enjolras apartó a Éponine y siguió recogiendo latas. Éponine bufó y Jehan le paró la mano, que se disponía a más que agarrar a Enjolras esta vez.

“Déjalo.” Dijo Combeferre, con tono de padre decepcionado. “No sé qué le pasa hoy.”

“Si no lo sabes tú, vamos mal.” Gruñó Éponine, contando las papeletas en las que habían hecho votar a la gente por la expulsión del decano, que había estado quedándose con la mitad de la subvención del equipo de atletismo durante más de un año.

Todos siguieron limpiando y contando y procesando cosas hasta altas horas de la noche, en una de la clases que había abiertas. Hasta que por fin terminaron todo, incluido el papeleo con la petición formal para que el decano se fuera.

“Bueno, creo… creo que ya está.” Dijo Feuilly exhausto, sentado encima de una mesa.

“Me parece que sí.” Dijo Courfeyrac, estirándose.

“Vale, en fin. Hoy ha estado muy bien.” Añadió Enjolras forzando una sonrisa.

Nadie le contestó y todos le miraron un tanto preocupados. Éponine susurró algo impertinente, cogió su mochila y salió por la puerta, seguida de Bossuet, Joly y Bahorel.

“Nos vemos mañana, Enj.” Le sonrió Courf, apoyando una mano en su hombro. “A menos que quieras que me quede y hablamos.”

“No.” Dijo el rubio tajante. En seguida se arrepintió de la sequedad de sus palabras y añadió “No, Courf, gracias. Estoy bien.” forzando otra sonrisa.

Courfeyrac se puso su chaqueta, su mirada de preocupación sobrepasaba los límites de la existencia. Salió por la puerta aún esperando que Enjolras le detuviese para hablar, pero no. Así que salió resignado, sabiendo que no habría forma de hablar con él hasta que él decidiese que la había.

Combeferre y Enjolras entraron en el coche de Combeferre. Se cernía sobre ellos un silencio expectante todo el camino. Cuando llegaron al apartamento que compartían, Ferre estalló.

“Pero bueno, ¿a ti qué demonios te pasa?”

“Nada.”

“Y una mierda nada.”

Enjolras le dirigió una mirada un tanto sorprendida, no acostumbrado a oírle decir palabrotas. Al menos en una discusión seria.

“¿Por qué le has pegado? Es decir, ha habido días en que ha dicho cosas mucho peores. Mucho.” Se produjo una pausa “Y tú has decidido que hoy, que todo iba tan bien, era el día ideal para darle. Que de todas formas es algo que no deberías hacer ni siquiera cuando dice lo que dice.”

Combeferre tenía una expresión interrogante, las puertas del coche estaban bloqueadas. Enjolras suspiró.

“No lo sé, Ferre.” Contestó tranquilo. “Se me ha ido la mano, no lo he pensado. ¿Qué más da?”

Combeferre abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero la cerró. Volvió a abrirla, pero de nuevo no pudo añadir nada. Lo que su amigo decía estaba tan…mal, en tantos niveles, era… no parecía Enjolras hablando.

“Ahora mismo estoy muy cansado.” Concluyó Ferre abriendo las puertas. “Pero mañana vamos a hablar.”

“Como quieras.” Bufó Enjolras saliendo del coche. Ambos subieron a su piso sin intercambiar palabra.

 

*

 

Éponine abrió la puerta despacio. Esperaba encontrarse latas y botellas de cerveza, a lo mejor alguna de vodka, y música de esa que te hace tener ganas de arrancarte la piel a tiras. Pero solo había silencio. El apartamento tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando se había ido y Grantaire no estaba dormido en el sofá. La preocupación la embargó.

“En su habitación.” Sugirió Jehan, entrando tras ella.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del final del pasillo, la que en la puerta tenía una señal de stop que se habían encontrado junto a los cubos de basura una vez y debajo un dibujo muy detallado del mismo Grantaire. De esos había en todas las puertas.

Llamaron, pero no hubo respuesta, así que entraron por la fuerza, pese a que el cerrojo estaba echado (echado, pero roto, claro está.). Dentro no había nadie, aparentemente. La ventana, sin embargo, estaba abierta. La peor de las ideas se pasó por la cabeza de ambos cuando se precipitaron a asomarse por la ventana. Las luces de París se veían desde ahí, brillando, parecía que se burlaban de su preocupación.

“Ey.” Oyeron por encima de sus cabezas. Sus expresiones de horror se transformaron en miradas asesinas cuando vieron a Grantaire subido al tejado con un lienzo en la mano y una cerveza en la otra.

“Joder, R.” dijo Jehan. Éponine y él treparon por la ventana hasta la escalera de incendios y subieron como pudieron al tejado. Se sentaron al lado del pintor. Se dieron cuenta de que no había botellas ni latas esparcidas por toda la casa porque estaban todas ahí arriba.

“¿Tú eres tonto?” Éponine pegó un chillido indignada. “¿¡Te emborrachas en el tejado!? y si te caes, pues bueno, solo hay que buscarte una espalda nueva, no pasa nada.” Le dio un golpe en la nuca con la mano abierta.

Jehan se rió entre dientes, pero también le miró preocupado. Se fijó en que el lienzo estaba vacío, pero tenía pinturas abiertas y la paleta y los pinceles manchados. “¿No has pintado nada?” preguntó, extrañado.

“No, sí, sí he…está ahí.” Grantaire señaló a su espalda. Los otros dos se giraron para ver el gigantesco mural de una figura más bien minimalista, de un color rosa claro, rubio con los ojos azules y un puño alzado que ocupaba casi todo el otro lado del tejado.

“Oh dios…” susurró Jehan, luchando entre su preocupación, la previsión de la bronca que les iba a caer y lo francamente bonita que era la pintura.

“Hostia.” Exclamó Éponine, mucho más directa. “R, nos van a matar. Bueno, te van a matar. No, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Nos van a matar.”

“Lo siento.” Lloriqueó Grantaire apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Jehan.

“Maldita sea, R.” susurró Jehan acariciándole el pelo.

Grantaire se medio durmió ahí, con la cabeza en las piernas de Jehan y sus propias piernas sobre las de Éponine.

“Me duele la cara.” Masculló.

“Normal.” resopló Éponine apartándose el pelo de la cara.

“¿Por qué me duele?”

“Vete tú a saber. A lo mejor se le ha subido a la cabeza. O el fragor del momento, no sé.” Dijo Jehan, jugando con el pelo de R. “La adrenalina.” Hizo un gesto circular con la mano.

Grantaire giró la cabeza para juntar sus ojos con los de sus amigos. “¿Eh?”

“Está hablando de Enjolras, Taire. Ya sabes, el que te ha pegado.” Gruñó Éponine.

“Oh.” Los ojos de Grantaire se humedecieron un poco. “Bueno, que se la va a hacer.” dirigió su mirada a las luces de París.

“Hiciste un comentario tonto, no tenía que ponerse así. Se le ha ido la pinza.”

“A Enjolras nunca se le va la pinza, él lo tiene todo muy controlado.”

Jehan suspiró, tumbándose. “No, tiene sus momentos. También es humano, ¿sabes?”

“A veces no lo parece.”

“Pues lo es. No hay porqué idolatrarle.” Interrumpió Éponine. “Te dejas llevar demasiado por tus sentimientos, R. No justifiques cosas como esa. Me asusta cuando lo haces.”

“A veces tengo la sensación de que haciendo que me odie es la única forma de conseguir que sienta algo por mí.” Dijo Grantaire con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

“R…” empezó a decir Éponine. Pero sabía que Grantaire no la estaba escuchando. Decidió levantarse “Me voy a dormir.” Se acercó a las piernas de Jehan. “Solo te diré una cosa. Yo no pienso limpiar eso.” señaló el mural y le revolvió el pelo al pintor. Bajó como pudo del tejado a las escaleras de incendio y saltó dentro del apartamento.

Jehan no sabía qué hora era, pero no le importaba, dejar a Grantaire solo no era una opción y el sueño no parecía querer acercarse a él aquella noche, así que se incorporó donde estaba, con la cabeza de R aún en su regazo. “¿Quieres que les diga a tus profesores que tienes diarrea?”

Grantaire se empezó a reír un poco. “La pierna.” Susurró. “Diles que me duele la pierna, que tengo un esguince o algo.”

“En las neuronas.” Bromeó Jehan.

“Probablemente…” contestó Grantaire más serio de lo que quería sonar.

Y ahí estuvieron toda la noche, sobre todo en silencio, pero con momentáneos comentarios de uno o de otro, alguna risa, y un par de “Callaos ya” desde la habitación de Éponine.

 

*

 

Enjolras cogió aire.

“Vas a ir a su casa después de clase”, había dicho Ferre esa mañana, “y vas a pedirle perdón y a hablar con él y a dejar de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo.”

“Como quieras.” Había respondido Enjolras, sonando indiferente.

Pero ni remotamente le era indiferente la situación. Había pasado toda la noche despierto, preguntándose por qué había reaccionado así sin motivo. Por qué había perdido control sobre sí mismo de esa manera. Se esforzaba por aparentar calma porque si no iba a perder los papeles del todo, pero todo ese asunto le tenía en el filo de la navaja consigo mismo.

Seguía sin tener respuesta cuando llamó a la puerta del piso de Grantaire, al que había ido andando desde la universidad. Guardaba en su interior la esperanza de que Jehan o Éponine aún anduviesen por allí. Aunque ambos tenían un horario de clases tardío y a estas horas estarían o bien en clase o de camino a clase. Y seguro que era mejor si no estaban, porque ambos tenían la capacidad y las ganas de meter la cabeza de Enjolras en el váter y dejarle ahí.

“Voy.” Oyó un gemido al otro lado, seguido de unos pasos torpes. “¿Qué?” gruñó Grantaire abriendo la puerta. Tenía el pelo revuelto, unos pantalones de chándal de dimensiones bíblicas y no llevaba camiseta. Su cara denotaba cansancio y sus ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados, tristeza. Se sorprendió al ver a Enjolras, sus ojos se abrieron del todo y tambaleó en su sitio.

“Hola.” Dijo el rubio con firmeza. No se había preparado nada para decir, pero bueno, podía improvisar.

“Hola.” Grantaire consiguió mover la boca sin hacer realmente ningún sonido.

“Veo que ya no está rojo el... eso” Enjolras señaló la zona golpeada.

“No… se bajó con un poco de hielo.” Colocó la mano sobre la mejilla.

“Menos mal.” Suspiró Enjolras, sinceramente preocupado porque pudiera haber sido algo peor.

“Ya.”

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Grantaire no quería invitar a Enjolras a pasar, tenía un cuadro a medio terminar en el salón que consistía en el rubio frunciendo el ceño y un fondo rojo, y Enjolras no quería pasar, quería irse de ahí. Pero sabía que eso era irracional y que debía disculparse.

“Lo siento mucho. Fue una estupidez, no sé muy bien a que vino, no puedo deshacerlo, pero lo siento de verdad.” Soltó Enjolras un poco demasiado deprisa.

“Está bien.” Grantaire le miraba triste, muy triste, con su estúpida media sonrisa.

“De veras que lo siento.” Insistió Enjolras, frustrado.

“Lo sé.”

“En serio.”

Silencio.

“Grantaire.”

“¿Enjolras?”

“Por favor, te estoy pidiendo perdón y me está costando mucho porque aún tengo la sensación de que lo que hice no fue tan malo.” Escupió Enjolras furioso.

Grantaire se puso tenso y dejó de sonreír. Por un momento parecía que él mismo iba a pegarle a Enjolras, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo. “Probablemente no lo fue.”

A Enjolras le hervía la sangre. ¿Por qué se resignaba a oír eso? ¿Por qué no se indignaba? ¿Por qué no se defendía?

“No te entiendo. A veces pareces tan dispuesto a rebatirme todo lo que digo, pero a la hora de la verdad… nada.” suspiró y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros de nuevo, alzando la mirada hacia él. “A veces tú pareces tan dispuesto a no aceptar la realidad que tengo que recordártela, pero no me voy a meter si pienso que tienes razón.”

“Es decir que pensar que el mundo puede cambiar para mejor es ser poco realista, pero decirte que te merecías un puñetazo que te di sin motivo y sin razón no lo es.” Enjolras arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

Grantaire abrió la boca y la cerró. “Aunque digas ahora que no crees que lo mereciese, yo creo que sí.” Titubeó.

Enjorlas soltó un bufido y se llevo la mano a la nuca. "Deja de hablar como... ugh. No pienso que lo merecieras, ¿vale?. La violencia no es la solución a un nivel personal. Nadie se merece un puñetazo porque sí. De una persona que alega que la violencia no es la solución, además.”

“Bueno, qué le vas a hacer, todos podemos tener un desliz hipócrita alguna vez.” Sonrió. Era una sonrisa entera, pero tan entera como rota. Se podía leer el dolor en los labios del pintor.

“Grantaire, de verdad.” Enjolras suspiró.

“Mira” Grantaire sacudió la cabeza. “Está bien. Fue la adrenalina, el fragor del momento o lo que fuese, no importa el nombre que le pongas. Tú y yo sabemos que es porque me odias en el fondo, y no te culpo, es decir… no paro de molestarte yo me odiaría también si fuese tú, es más yo ya me doy bastante asco. Solo que me gustaría que me lo dijeras, joder. Dime que me odias.”

A Enjolras le entró un escalofrío y sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz. “Yo no te odio, R.” ladeó la cabeza confuso.

“No, claro que no, tú pegas a todos tus amigos, es algo que haces, unos chocan la mano, otros hacen uno de esos…saludos secretos super complicados y tú das puñetazos.”

Se produjo otro silencio, esta vez menos incómodo, pero tenso. Demasiado tenso.

“Lo siento.” Repitió Enjolras mientras se levantaba de su apoyo y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

“Sí.” Susurró Grantaire mientras le veía marcharse. “Yo también.”

 

*

 

Habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Grantaire por última vez. Dos días que había pasado dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho. ¿Sería posible que hubiera desarrollado tal nivel de desprecio hacia él que había que llamarlo odio? No, él… o sí… ¿De qué otra forma se podía explicar que todo lo que hiciera Grantaire le pusiera tan nervioso? ¿Qué todo lo que él decía o hacía se transformara en una ofensa personal? ¿Podría ser que Enjolras, tan convencido de que los únicos que merecían odio son los que han hecho algo para merecerlo, odiaba a un inocente?

Pero claro, ¿Era R un inocente? Se planteaba Enjolras de vez en cuando. Al final, después de muchos repasos morales de lo que inocente venía a significar, sí, R era inocente. Es decir, era una persona cínica, un tanto cruel, pesimista, escéptica, insoportable en ocasiones, un borracho que clamaba ser artista pero del que Enjolras nunca había visto un solo cuadro o dibujo. Sin embargo nunca había hecho nada realmente malo a nadie. Es más, era, por lo general, amable, gracioso, ingenioso, se preocupaba por la gente a nivel personal...

“No ha venido a la reunión hoy tampoco.” Dijo Courfeyrac, sonaba preocupado. “En serio, sea lo que fuera que le dijiste, lo has empeorado.”

“Hmm.” Dijo Enjolras sin apartar la mirada de su portátil, en el que diseñaba un panfleto para la manifestación del Orgullo.

“Creo que deberíais hablar otra vez.” Apoyó Ferre desde el otro lado del sofá en el que estaban sentados los tres. “Pero mejor.”

“Ya.” Contestó el rubio.

“Enjolras, joder.” Courfeyrac cerró la tapa del portátil y lo retiró de su regazo.

“¿Qué?” se quejó en tono confuso.

“Tienes que ir a hablar con Grantaire otra vez.” Dijo Combeferre seriamente.

“Ya lo intenté. Le pedí disculpas y el las aceptó. Si ha estado faltando a clase no es culpa mía. Tenía la mejilla perfectamente cuando le vi.”

“Eres un capullo.” Murmuró Courfeyrac, mirándole fijamente.

“¿Pero qué más queréis que haga?”

“Enjolras, deja de hacerte el tonto. Espabila. Estos últimos días no has estado en ti mismo, y lo sabes. Y me parece que la única forma de que vuelvas sobre tus cabales es disculpándote con R. Así que, te guste o no, vas a ir a hablar con él.” Courfeyrac le agarró por los hombros y le sacudió levemente.

Combeferre rompió el contacto, porque veía a Courf muy capaz de hacerle un Enjolras a Enjolras y no quería más heridos.

“Harás lo que consideres correcto” concluyó Combeferre. “Pero sabes que deberías ir.”

Enjolras gruñó y Courf le dio su portátil. Sabía que tenían razón, lo sabía, pero la sola idea de R como un sujeto real le repelía ahora como no lo había hecho nunca. ¿Sería odio? Se seguía preguntando. ¿Lo es?

 

*

 

Al día siguiente, para sorpresa de todos, Grantaire fue a clase. Y a la reunión de Les Amis en el café por la tarde. No dirigió una sola mirada a Enjolras en todo el día, pero ahí estaba. Y Enjolras ya no sentía repulsión. El verle allí le hacía feliz. Y le entristecía, de alguna forma, pues el pintor no le interrumpió aquella tarde mientras explicaba los detalles de la manifestación del Orgullo ni cuando comentaba lo cerca que estaban de expulsar al decano. No hizo ningún comentario sarcástico cuando expuso su idea de presentarse como voluntarios en la planta de reciclaje para recoger basura en las zonas de los barrios bajos. No se rió ni le llamo “Barbie de la revolución.” Cuando sugirió un proyecto para el futuro de aliarse con la agrupación feminista en la que estaban Cosette, Éponine y Musichetta para organizar un festival de protesta y concienciación el día de la mujer del año próximo. No, no lo hizo. Y aunque al principio esto reconfortó a Enjolras, al rato empezó a ponerse nervioso y a tartamudear y equivocar palabras, pues no paraba de pensar en porqué no le interrumpía, ¿Dónde estaba su agilidad? ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que le faltaba algo?

Cuando todos se iban ya a casa tras la reunión, Enjolras agarró el brazo de Grantaire. “¿Podemos hablar?” dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro. Porque tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar como es debido.

“Dime.” Sonrió Grantaire, fingiendo no sufrir un pequeño ataque al corazón con la mano de Enjolras en su brazo.

“¿Estás…Estamos bien? Es decir, no-”

“Sí, sí.” Sonrió R de nuevo. Se le veían todos los dientes al sonreír así.

“Bien, vale. Bien. Es que he notado qu-” se dispuso a explicar Enjolras, pero R le interrumpió.

“Nos vemos mañana.” Dijo el pintor sacudiendo su brazo.

“¡Oye!” se indignó el rubio. “Estaba hablando…estaba intentando hablar contigo.”

“Ya, me has preguntado que si te había perdonado y yo te he dicho que sí. Otra vez. ¿Qué más hay que hablar?”

“No me has interrumpido en todo el día.” Dijo Enjolras, con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia en la voz. El nudo en su garganta seguía ahí, creciendo.

“Acabo de interrumpirte un par de veces.” Bromeó Grantaire intentando girarse para marcharse. Pero Enjolras volvió a agarrarle del brazo.

Enjolras le miraba de una forma peculiar, la nostalgia y la tristeza se entremezclaban con algo parecido a la preocupación en sus ojos y su boca parecía pequeña. Grantaire le miró durante un rato y suspiró.

“¿Qué quieres de mí? En serio.” Se quejó. “Si te interrumpo te molesta, si no, también. Si lo que quieres es que no venga, dímelo de una vez y deja de decirme que no me odias. Porque de verdad que duele, Enjolras.”

El rubio negó con la cabeza. “No, no te odio, ya lo he pensado.”

Grantaire arqueó las cejas.

“No, lo digo en serio, lo he estado considerando. Pensé que a lo mejor por eso no te aguantaba y me había descontrolado así, pero no. No es eso.”

“Que bien. Fiu, ¿eh?" El pintor fingió quitarse el sudor de la frente. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Enjolras le miraba fijamente y él le rehuía. Quería irse con todas sus fuerzas. Pero al final suspiró y le devolvió la mirada"¿Qué es entonces? ¿Amor sádico?” bufó.

“No.” Contestó Enjolras secamente. “Creo que me gusta que me fuerces a esforzarme y pensar, a estar en guardia. Está bien. Me gusta que me lleves la contraria y debatir por estupideces. Es decir, hoy mismo lo he echado de menos.” Hubo una pausa. Ambos se miraban, y se miraron lo que parecieron siglos, bajo un silencio de los que se crean en las películas, en los que se puede palpar la tensión sexual antes de que el chico y la chica comprendan que se aman desesperadamente y se besen. Pero no era una película, claro. Y ellos no están desesperados. No ambos, al menos. “Creo, sin embargo,” añadió Enjolras al cabo de un rato “que al haber tanta fricción entre mis opiniones y las tuyas, a veces pierdo… los estribos. Como me pasó cuando salí de hablar con el decano y rompí la taza de Joly, ¿sabes?”

De nuevo un silencio a su alrededor. En el café la gente entraba y salía. En la ventana se podía ver a Éponine hablando con Marius y Bahorel, y en la puerta Jehan esperaba a Grantaire apoyado en la pared, intentando no prestar atención a la conversación entre ellos, discutiendo algo con Cosette.

“¿Me estás diciendo” intentó decir R, con un nudo en la garganta también “que no me odias, que te gusta discutir conmigo y que debo seguir llevándote la contraria aunque eso te lleve a pegarme porque te irrito tanto como una charla con el decano?”

“No.” Gritó Enjolras alarmado. “No, no. Te estoy diciendo que no te odio, que el que discutas conmigo no me molesta tanto como creía, es más, me gusta, y que yo tengo que aprender a controlarme y a manifestar mis sentimientos de forma sana. Pegarte, a ti y a cualquiera, ese es un error que no pienso volver a cometer.”

“Oh.” Se limitó a decir Grantaire. “Suenas como un maltratador que acaba de salir de rehabilitación.”

“Asumo que a ti tampoco te desagradan nuestras discusiones, teniendo en cuenta que siempre hacías todo lo posible por provocarlas.”

“No…bueno sí. A ver… no te quites mérito, tú también tienes tus indirectas y tus pullitas, E.”

Enjolras dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Se produjo otro silencio, menos tenso, pero igual de ruidoso. Ambos sonreían a su manera, con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro. 

Al final Enjolras tosió y se giró hacía la mesa antes ocupada por todos que ahora solo sostenía su taza y su portátil. “¿Te apetece quedarte aquí conmigo a repasar los detalles de la protesta? Courf y Joly han secuestrado a Ferre y así puedes compensar el no haberme refutado nada hoy.” Sugirió Enjolras en su tono más serio.

Grantaire vaciló un momento y se sentó en la silla al lado de la que ocupaba el rubio. Se giró y le hizo un gesto a Jehan para que se fuese si quería. Este le contesto con una ceja arqueada y Grantaire asintió, asegurándole que podía irse. No estaba feliz, pero…pero Enjolras decía que quería pasar más tiempo con él. Aún no estaba del todo convencido de lo que le acababa de decir, pues pensado más de dos veces era un sinsentido, pero algo le decía que era la disculpa más sincera que iba a ser capaz de conseguir de Enjolras jamás. Así que se giró de nuevo para encontrarle tecleando algo en su ordenador.

“A ver… se supone que empieza a las 17:15, pero Courf ha dicho que a esa hora los alumnos de las ramas de ciencias tienen una charla de no-sé-qué físico nuclear, y como casi todos los del comité LGBT son de allí habrá que atrasarla. ¿Qué tal a las 19:00?”

“Si ya van a ir solo cuatro gatos a las cinco, dudo que vaya a ir nadie a las siete, Enjy. Es decir, a las siete ya es de noche y todo. Y hace más frío. Y el otro día se quedaron hasta las once, pero porque había empezado a las seis.”

“Subestimas la voluntad de la gente. Además, para entonces será verano y anochece más tarde. Y a los que pensaban venir y los que ya habían venido a la otra protesta dudo que les importe una hora más o una hora menos.”

“¿Y por qué no haces la protesta a la hora planeada y que ya se unan luego los de las ramas de ciencias?”

“Porque, Grantaire, cuando te digo que casi todo el comité LGBT es de ciencias me refiero a que los únicos que no lo somos estamos en este grupo, y eso que tenemos gente de ciencias. Lo que quiere decir que si hicieramos la protesta a las cinco vendríamos tú, yo y cuatro gatos.” Enjolras señaló a los demás a través de la ventana.

“Deberíamos intentar recopilar a más gente entonces.”

“Pero, si todo el mundo conoce el comité ya y nadie más se ha apuntado dudo que en lo que queda de semestre...”

Y así siguieron durante horas. Discutiendo por nimiedades, sin estar aún muy claro que quería Enjolras, pero con la sensación de que estaba bien.

Porque Enjolras dependía de la realidad de Grantaire mucho más allá del odio.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues ya está. Y eso.
> 
> Para Emma, necesitas fics, y fics te daré.


End file.
